


Catradora child story/ies

by eranaeliza_01



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), She-Ra: Princess Of Power (1985)
Genre: Catradora Big Bang 2020, Multi, Other, catradorachild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eranaeliza_01/pseuds/eranaeliza_01
Summary: Little moments with our favourite little family... Probably not going to be very long or have too many parts, just anything I can think of. I'm open to any ideas :) Sorry if anyone else has already done this, I can take it down if you think I'm copying you.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Cupboard memories

“What is this!?” Finn asked excitedly, slowly pulling the black and burgundy suit from the cupboard. They snuck into their mum's room that morning out of boredom and to raid the cupboard for costumes whilst the older two tried to sleep. Adora rolled over to face Finn, Catra groaning slightly. 

“Oh wow! I can't believe we still have that,” Adora laughs, sitting up to get a better look. She strokes the musty material and sighs, just...remembering.

“What is it? Oh, that,” Catra says, rolling over to hug Adora from behind and examine the suit.

“What's it from?” Finn takes back the suit and strokes it curiously, “This is the perfect costume!”.

“It was from a princess prom ages ago, way before you were born,” Adora explains, trying not to laugh as Finn struggles to put it on. It's far too big for them, “Catra wore it”.

“What else is in here? Oh, this is nice,” Next Finn pulls a little red dress from the cupboard, “Is this what you wore?”.

Adora nods but cringes at the dress.

“It wasn't really the dress for me”.

“Oh, come on, you looked amazing! Is the hairpin thing in there?” Catra rests her head on Adora's neck and Finn dives back into the cupboard to look for the hair clip.

“How do you even remember the pin? I never realized that you paid that much attention to my clothes back then,” mocked Adora playfully.

“I think you forget that you used the pin to stop us falling from a cliff, how did you get out of th-”.

“I think this is it! Why is it so heavy?” Finn weighed the butterfly-shaped gold pin in their hands as they carried it over.

“Good god, it is heavy,” laughs Catra, taking the pin and slipping it into Adora's hair.

“Not only is it heavy, but really uncomfortable,” Adora agrees, giving the pin back to Finn, who runs off to use it as treasure, “There must be a lot of other old stuff in there we’ve forgotten about”.

“Agreed, but let's not worry about it right now,” Catra pulls Adora closer and the pair go back to sleep, entwined and happy. At some point, Finn does wake them up to explore the cupboard but for now, they rest.


	2. Something Angsty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just something angsty 'cause I haven't posted on here in FOREVER. don't read if you're expecting a happy ending... ;)

Catra had not yet cried, she prided herself on that. She had to be strong, Adora had left her with Finn and their newborn, unnamed child. Catra knew she should have been the one to have their second child, Adora had trouble with Finn and still Catra let her go through with having another child. For what? Adora isn't even here to raise them. But it's ok, no one can see how broken Catra is behind her facade. Though it is likely they know the scratch marks scattering the forest are from her rages. She goes to the forest to feel guilty, to scream, to wish Adora was with her, but not to cry. It wasn't until two weeks after Adora’s death that Catra had taken the last straw…

It was a quiet evening, Catra was holding the baby, which she tried to hate but couldn't because its eyes were so blue and familiar. Glimmer and Bow charged into the room, Three year old Finn a top Bows shoulders. 

“I’m da wuler of all Eteria!” They shout, giggling uncontrollably. Catra shushes them. Bow could see the bags under her eyes and the distress on her face as the baby started to cry.

“I can take her,” Bow offers, Catra thanks him and sits on her bed, rubbing her eyes. Finn crawls up beside her and rests their head on her lap.

“Stowy?” They plead. Catra shakes her head.

“Not tonight”.

“Mum used to wead me stowys, when is she coming back?” Catra says nothing, but flinches the slightest bit. Glimmer frowns and tries to pry Finn away.

“Not now Finn,” She scowls gently.

“Why? I wan to know when she's coming back, I mith her and she needs to wead me a sto-”

“SHE'S NOT COMING BACK! EVER!” Catra snaps, rising and starting for the door, “GET USED TO IT!”

“Catra-” Bow starts, but Catra doesn't make it to the door before she breaks down, falling to her knees, shoulders heaving and barely able to breath. Tears splatter on the floor, as Catra’s shaky hands clutch her face in agony. Nothing hurt more than this. She had admitted to herself the truth. Until this moment she had thought maybe, just maybe, Adora would just walk through the door one night, back into their lives, but that wasn't going to happen. 

“Mummy?” Finn says weakly. They stumble over and Catra envelopes them in a hug, “It’s ok Mummy”

“It’s-not!” Catra gasps through sobs. Bow and Glimmer join them on the ground, Glimmer rubbing Catra’s back and Bow holding the baby (It was too surprised and confused to make a fuss).

“You're allowed to be sad, Catra,” Glimmer says softly, “We all are”.

“But it's my fau-”

“No it's not!” Bow says firmly, different to his usual tenderness, “Not everything has to be someone's fault, we could go back and forth blaming people for hours!”

“But-”

“No buts, none of this is your fault,” Bow interrupts.

“You have to promise you will open up to us and let us help you, we are doing this together, ok?” Glimmer reasures, still rubbing circles. Catra lets out a heavy sigh and takes a few deep breaths.

"Ok".

**Author's Note:**

> My last catradora story I wrote(which was my first, I'm new to this lol) kind of blew up, or for me anyway, so I hope you all enjoy this too :) Comment anything you want and sorry its short


End file.
